Sacrifice- The 57th Hunger Games
by Supernova750
Summary: Who would believe that 13-year-old Kenny Finnigan and his twin sister, Tasha Finnigan, would both be chosen to represent District 9 for the 57th Hunger Games? They soon come to realize that winning will come at a cost, sacrificing almost everything they once knew to survive. Rated T for violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1- The Reaping

Kenny's POV

"Tasha Finnigan!"

I stood there, numb.

No, it couldn't be.

I could hear my older brother, Paul, screaming at me, see him fighting with the Peacekeepers as my twin sister slowly made her way to the stage. The stage where I already stood.

"It seems as though we have, ahem, two siblings to represent District 9 today!" Millie, the announcer for our district, exclaimed delightedly, "Ooh! What fun!" Her neon green hair streaked with bright blue and purple made my eyes hurt as the sun glinted off of it and the paleness of her skin made me want to throw up.

"Go on now, shake hands!" Millie encouraged, the bright orange lipstick on her lips reminding me of a clown, or what I had read about to have been a clown, all those years ago before the districts had rebelled.

Slowly, numbly, a put out my hand and my sister took it, her face pale with fear, her eyes large and scared.

"Let's hear it for Kenny and Tasha Finnigan, representing our lovely District 9!" Millie cried, turning to the crowd, who were silent and grim.

Slowly, claps began to sound but I knew that they weren't cheering for us. They were happy that them or their children hadn't been picked. After all, our loss was their gain.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Millie told us as we were swiftly ushered off the stage and taken to the largest home in the District to say our goodbyes.

We were pushed into a large room and left alone. Tasha looked near tears.

"It'll be alright." I whispered, pulling her into a quick hug, "I'll protect you."

"There's only one winner Kenny." she whispered, her voice trembling as she pulled away, "Twenty-four go in, one comes out."

"And I'm gonna make sure that you are that one who comes out." I told my twin firmly, "I'll die for you, just make sure that if that happens you come back. For Paul's sake."

"Kenny if you die there I don't want to come back here!" Tasha exclaimed, her voice breaking as she slumped down on the large, soft bed in the middle of the room, putting her face in her hands. "I just wanna go home to Paul!"

I sighed, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in mine. "Tasha, I swear to you, I will do all I can to keep you alive through this!" I promised, my voice hoarse with my own fear.

I was only thirteen but ever since I was four I had been training to defend myself in case I was ever chosen. If I was ever reaped I had promised myself that I would win and return to help Paul take care of Tasha. But now we were both in this and all the training I had done would be worth nothing if I couldn't protect my sister. I couldn't even protect Paul from the pain of watching more of our family die.

I barely knew my parents, they had both died so soon after Tasha and I were born. I had been only two, and Tasha and I were playing with Paul near the fields when the fire started. My parents had been in the fields that day and the grain burned so easily that there was nothing left after the fire was finally put out. Till this day I still couldn't stand fire. I knew it could be tamed but it was still so wild and dangerous that it scared the wits out of me, no matter how hard I tried to control my fear.

There was a knock at the door and Paul was pushed in. Tasha leaped to her feet and ran to our older brother, locking her arms around him in a tight hug. More slowly, I stood and did the same as Paul swept us into his strong, warm arms.

"Kenny, Tasha I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Paul sobbed, holding us close to him as if he would never let go, "If only I wasn't too old to volunteer-"

"I-it's not your fault Paul." Tasha cried into his chest. I didn't say anything, just slowly pulled away from my brother's arms. I couldn't show any weakness, I had to be strong for Tasha.

"You guys can't give up, okay?" Paul told us, his eyes deadly serious and his face grim, "No matter what happens you have to remember, there's always a way to win."

I grimaced. I hated it when Paul used that saying. They were Da's words, not his. He didn't have the right to say them.

"But we both can't win!" I said instead, my voice tight and choked. I quickly quoted my sister's words, "Twenty-four go in, one comes out."

"And you guys have to win! I don't care what you do but just survive," Paul exclaimed, his eyes glistening with tears and his voice choked with pain, "for me."

I looked away, clenching my fists so hard that my sharp fingernails made my palms bleed. If I won, it wouldn't be for him. It would be for my district and to bring honor to my dead parents. And it would be for Tasha. If she died I would do everything in my power to win. Even if it meant becoming one of those monsters.


	2. Tribute List

**It's the 57th Hunger Games! **

**Readers are allowed to submit 1-2 characters each and, should the place not already have been taken or reserved, your tribute will be added in! **

**When submitting a character, please include the following;**

**_full name_**

**_age _**

**_gender_**

**_district_**

**_appearance_**

**_personality_**

**_maximum five strengths_**

**_minimum three weaknesses_**

**_preferred weapon _**

**_whether or not you wish for your character to have a crush_**

**_History is optional though appreciated _**

**_as is what their 'angle' and outfit would be for their interview._**

**_(A/N- I won't write every single interview as that would take forever) _**

**_Plot ideas are also appreciated though it is preferred that they are sent by PM, since, should I decide to implement them, if they were in the reviews it could cause spoilers and we don't want that now, do we? _**

**I think that's it but I recommend that you check this message every once in awhile since, depending on questions posed by review or PM, I might edit this to add certain information that I have currently forgotten. Status updates will also generally be posted at the end of chapters. Pardon this babble XD Please R&R as it is much appreciated!**

**Also, no more tributes can be requested to be on Kenny and Tasha's team since I've gotten tons of requests for that already and we can't have everyone teaming with them now, can we?**

**With no further ado, the actual Tribute List!**

**Tribute List-**

**District 1**

Male- Creed Flenner, age 17 (Is gay)

Female- Feather Orneg, age 18

**District 2**

Male- Cameron Stewart, age 15

Female- Shackel Ryter, age 14

**District 3**

Male-

Female- Dayta Bug, age 17 (Data-Bug)

**District 4**

Male- Markus Hill, age 16

Female- Siff Taners, age 12

**District 5**

Male- Collin Graves, age 15

Female-

**District 6**

Male- Collin Stricture, age 12

Female- Mary Overglade, age 14

**District 7 **

Male- Axel Jackson, age 16

Female-

**District 8**

Male- Shorty Circuit, age 13

Female-

**District 9**

Male- Kenny Finnigan, age 13 (Main character/POV)

Female- Tasha Finnigan, age 13 (Main character/POV)

**District 10**

Male- Archen Strike, age 18

Female- Lily Jinn, age 12

**District 11**

Male- Rake Thorne, age 15

Female- Kimberly Lampas, age 14

**District 12**

Male- Ship Reel, age 16

Female- Cindy Reynolds, age 16


	3. Chapter 2- Savages

**Chapter 2 **

Tasha's POV

I walked alongside Kenny, my knees like jelly as we were led towards the waiting train, me clutching my brother's hand like it was my last lifeline on a sinking ship. I didn't understand how he could be so strong about all this, his face grim and unreadable as he marched along beside me.

"Kenny?" I whispered, pressing close to him.

He glanced down at me, those gray-blue eyes that we both shared flashing for a moment. He was afraid, even if he wasn't showing it. But there was also a sort of determination and acceptance there that scared me.

"Kenny, what if... what if you... what if you die, in the arena I mean." I asked, my voice choking on the words.

Kenny looked at me seriously. He stood almost a head taller than me but his build was still rather small. Some could consider him scrawny and it was true, we were both skinny but at least Kenny had some muscle on his bones. "Tasha," he began, his voice soft but strong, "if I die, you can't give up. You _have _to win."

I looked away, avoiding my brother's intense gaze, chewing my lower lip nervously as I thought, _What if I can't win?_

X X X

Kenny's POV

I let my sister hold my hand stiffly as I helped her into the train, ignoring Millie's mindless chatter as I swept my cold gaze over the luxurious rooms.

The dull-minded escort swept past us, nearly pushing Tasha over as she muttered, "Of course they can't give us one of the _nice _trains. District 9 has to get the old, noisy things. It's not fair I tell you."

I clenched my fist, my eyes burning as I snapped harshly, "This _is _luxury you dimwit! You idiots all think that hard life is living without a room to put all your extra clothes and shoes and stinking chemical make-up in!" I couldn't help myself as all my pent-up anger suddenly uncoiled, snapping out at Millie like a whip as I continued my savage tongue-lashing, "You don't know what a hard life _really _is, you never could! You wouldn't last five minutes if you had a go at the way we've lived all our lives!"

"No make-up and clothes room? How horrid." Millie tutted, shuddering in horror. "You poor dears really must learn proper living instead of acting like savage wild animals!"

I yanked my hand from Tasha's grip, my hand stinging where my fingernails had reopened the crescent-shaped cuts my fingernails had made earlier that day. I wanted so badly to punch Millie right in those orange-colored lips. How dare she call us savages!

"Like the districts make Capitol children fight to the death for fun!" I spat, my gray-blue eyes burning with cold flame, "You gotta lotta nerve to call _us _savage! I oughta show you what _real _savagery is!"

But I didn't. I'd only get in more trouble, which would not only make it bad for me, but for Tasha as well. Millie looked terrified of me. I had made my point.

**((A/N- Okay people, I've gotten a few good reactions to this story and I have a few things I need to say.**

**1) For people who are submitting characters please actually give me things that I need about that person. One-line submissions do not help me much. I need their full names, their district, their appearances, personality etc. I can't just take something like 'Oliver, age 16, District 7.' That is not useful at all as I still need to add their last names, appearance, personalities etc. And sometimes people have not even submitted a person's age which, once more, makes it more difficult for me. So, please, if you are going to submit a character, actually put a little thought into it for first AND last names, appearance, what their attitudes are, maybe even history or preferred weapon so I can add them in the training sessions.**

**2) I still need a lot of characters for this story! I have gotten a few but I do need a total of 24. So far I have 8/24. I'll keep updating the original Tribute lists up and posting the total when I post new chapters until it is time to start the games, when I will no longer accept character submissions.**

**3) If I don't post for a little while it's because I am most likely busy with school since I have a science fair project to do and other projects as well, that and I have lots of other stories I have to do as well though I will try to update regularly.**

**Well, thanks for listening to my rant XD But please, if you are going to submit a character, do tell me the basics listed at the beginning of the tribute list and in this Author's Note because it's really helpful and it will help me portray your character much better than if I have to guess everything.))**


	4. Chapter 3- Arriving

**Chapter 3**

Tasha's POV

I gazed around, mesmerized as we were lead from the train towards a large, square building. Everything around here was so gigantic and amazing compared to what we had back in District 9.

My brothers would probably call me flighty or foolish to find such joy in material things but I couldn't help it, the Capitol was just so awesome.

The stormy look on Kenny's face made my stomach churn to see but that was the difference between us. He was the strong one, full of anger that always seemed ready to explode while I was the quiet, normally more reserved and level-headed one who kept my twin brother in line. We may have looked alike but inside we were total opposites.

We were supposed to go meet our stylists now, according to Millie and our mentor, a skinny old man named Ginko. Then we'd go over some techniques for getting sponsors before the chariot rides and interviews would take place. Then we'd go for training and, then, the games.

I shuddered slightly. Millie had gushed the entire time about how amazing the Capitol was and how lucky we were to be allowed to stay there but if was just so bitter-sweet. It reminded me of a saying Paul had told me long ago. _Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die._ That represented what was happening to us best. Happiness and a taste of the good life before we were sent to die in the Hunger Games so they could have the entertainment of watching us fight for our lives.

Kenny glanced at me, his gaze softening slightly as he took my hand. "It'll be alright." he murmured under his breath, "I'll protect you."

I forced a smile though my lips trembled slightly, "I know you will. That's what I'm afraid of."

"You shouldn't be afraid. Just trust me." my twin replied, his voice reassuring and his eyes dark but sincere.

"I do trust you."

Kenny opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as we were ushered into the building and lead off in different directions to meet our stylists.

"Be safe!" I called to Kenny, my stomach churning at the thought of not knowing whether he was okay in a place where I didn't know anything.

"You too!" Kenny called back, his gaze solemn and hardened.

Then he was taken around a corner and I couldn't see him. I fixed my gaze ahead, not looking to either side. I would get through this. I wouldn't be fully dependant on my brother.

Kenny's POV

I sat in front of my stylist, squirming slightly as the cold air caressed my bare skin. Thankfully they'd given me something that resembled boxers to wear so I wasn't totally exposed but it was still uncomfortable to have this lady in front of my scrutinizing my every detail.

My stylist didn't speak a word, just gazed at me, eyes narrowed in concentration. She had introduced herself as Vivian and her bright purple lipstick was still freaking me out a bit whenever I looked at it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Vivian spoke, her voice brisk and calm. "I think I'll give you a bit of a Jack Frost look darling."

I cocked my head, confused, "Jack Frost?"

Vivian waved a hand, "Not important. I keep forgetting that you district-born people don't know all of the stories and myths that Capitol children hear during their childhood."

I felt anger boiling in my stomach but I said nothing, just glared at my hands. "So what are you going to make me look like for the chariot rides?"

Vivian looked thoughtful, "I think for that I'll have to discuss it with your sister's stylist but I'm thinking something grain or plant related obviously, to reflect your district. Perhaps something in the realm of camouflage..."

I nodded, "Okay... when can I go see my sister?"

Vivian flipped her hand again dismissively, "Oh don't worry darling, you'll see her again in due time. You shouldn't be such a worry-wart, it isn't like we're going to do anything to hurt her before the Games."

I clenched my fists, feeling my anger rise again, coiling and uncoiling deep in my stomach like an agitated snake. I swiftly bit back a sharp retort. Arguing in the Capitol would only get me in trouble, denying me the sponsors I would need to potentially save Tasha's life.

I would have to play along until they got around to watching me die in their sick little game.

Sick.

**((A/N- Sorry, short update and I'm ****_REALLY_**** sorry for how long it took me to write this and how lame it turned out :/ Been so busy with school and my other stories and being lazy and stuff that I only just got around to it now, at 4am on a weekend XD I'm gonna go to bed now but yeah, please review if you liked this, it means a lot to hear from my readers :) Sorry this was kinda uneventful, I'll try to kinda skip ahead to the Games ASAP though I'll have to write the chapter for Chariot Rides and the Interviews and some of the training stuff... so much to write... I'll do my best to kinda hurry it along though for the sake of my readers :) Enjoy!))**


	5. Chapter 4- Chariots

**Chapter 4**

Kenny's POV

I tugged at my tight collar, shifting my weight from one leg to the other as I struggled to find a comfortable position in the tight costume Vivian had put me in.

Of course my stylist had found it necessary to make Tasha and I look like we were being strangled by plants. We were wearing tight-fitting clothes patterned to look like leaves and flowers and other sorts of plant life while artificial tendrils of what looked like wheat, vines, flowers and some other things I couldn't identify curling around our bodies. I suppose it was meant to keep with the theme of our district with wheat and plants. I hope.

I could tell that our costumes were actually a lot cooler and more creative than a lot of the other weird get-ups most of the other tributes were in. Some of them were downright creepy.

Seeing the other tributes made my stomach churn. Soon we'd be killing each other in an arena.

Soon all but one of us would be dead.

Tasha stood beside me, clad in an almost identical outfit aside from the fact that hers was more like a dress while mine resembled a shirt and pants.

She looked pale and nervous but there was a tentative smile on her thin lips.

"You alright?" I asked her under my breath, keeping my voice low as I swept my gaze around the room, trying to pick out which of the other tributes could post the biggest threat later on.

Tasha nodded, turning her gaze to me, "And you?"

I shrugged, forcing a grin for her sake, "We're about to parade in front of a crowd of crazy people who are looking forwards to watching us die so hell, no but I'll do it anyways." I joked, though my stomach churned at the truth in those seemingly playful words.

These people _were_ looking forwards to watching twenty-four teenagers kill each other.

I caught sight of muscular looking tribute from District Two watching us, his face unreadable. Almost unconsciously I found myself moving so I was between him and Tasha, blocking his view of her. A dark glare was on my face, one that clearly read, _Back off._

The guy held up his hands, palms up in a gesture of peacefulness. Suspicion rose in my stomach and I narrowed my eyes. What was this dude playing at?

Now I could see there was a slightly hopeful look on the tribute's face. Did he want to ally with us? What the hell?

I crossed my arms, my gaze hard, silvery-blue meeting emerald green with a silent challenge.

_Prove it._

The tribute's brow furrowed and I took in his appearance appraisingly. He was strong, but not strong enough to look like he was a Career. He had spiky black hair and his emerald eyes had a hardened look to them, like he was a kid who had seen a lot of bad stuff. Like me. He couldn't be more than a year or two older than Tasha and I.

But he'd still have to prove his worth, earn our trust before we chose to ally with him. That went for everyone. I didn't want to kill but I didn't want to be betrayed either. We had to choose our friends wisely because, in the end, only one of us was coming out of that arena. No close bonds when we'd have to kill each other.

Vivian trotted up, her hair in some sort of style that I didn't know the name of aside from the fact that it looked like something was living in it.

"Come on now Kenneth, Natasha, the chariot rides are starting in a few moments."

I clenched my fists, scowling at Vivian as I growled angrily, "It's Kenny and Tasha!"

"Oh, you shouldn't be so picky!" Vivian tutted, shooing us towards the waiting chariot, "Just go with it!"

I set my jaw as I stepped onto the chariot, scowling straight ahead while Tasha climbed up behind me.

"It'll be alright Kenny, just have fun!" my sister encouraged, a smile on her face.

I glared at her, "It's not fun to be paraded around like some wild animal before these people Tasha! They want us dead!" I snapped, my voice harsher than I had meant it to be.

Tasha seemed to wilt in front of me and I instantly regretted my words, "Tasha, I'm sorry. This is all just so stressful..." my voice trailed off weakly and I looked away, putting my face in my hand.

What had happened to me? Ever since the Reapings I had been like a cannon, ready to explode at anyone for the stupidest reasons. I suppose it was the stress of knowing that I was going to die in the non-too-distant future.

I couldn't keep acting like this. I had to be a strong tower for Tasha, something that would help her remember what really mattered, not someone who she was afraid of.

So I set my jaw and stared straight ahead, steeling myself for the chariot ride.

Tasha's POV

Kenny's words had hurt.

A lot.

But as soon as our chariot moved out of those doors, I completely forgot his harshness at the first cheer of the crowd.

It was so bright, so huge! There were so many people, all screaming and clamoring for a look at this year's tributes.

And some of them were screaming for _me_.

At first I was startled and moved closer to Kenny, his strength reassuring and comforting before I slowly raised one hand and waved, a small smile on my lips.

The crowd screamed louder and my smile widened as I edged farther away from my stone-faced brother, waving with more enthusiasm.

People were cheering so loud that it was almost deafening and it was as if it was raining flowers around us. I caught one, a lily, and held it to my nose, sniffing it delicately, smiling gratefully at the crowd, waving towards whoever had thrown it.

Kenny's words resurfaced for a moment and I felt an inkling of doubt. Didn't these people want to watch me die? The cheers and screams told me otherwise. They loved me, didn't they? How could they want me to die if they were cheering this loudly? Kenny must have been wrong. He had always hated the Capitol, even more so since he had arrived here.

I continued to wave, smiling shyly at the crowd, moving farther away from my twin brother as I did. He never moved except while sweeping his hard gaze around the place, glaring at the Capitol people. They didn't seem to mind and their cheering never faltered.

I caught another flower, a rose this time, and spent a few moments admiring it's delicate beauty before kissing it tenderly and tossing it towards the crowd. They went wild, all diving for the flower. It probably got torn to shreds as they fought over it.

The ride was over all too soon and, as the cheers died away behind us, I felt as though my heart was emptier somehow. They had adored me, hadn't they? Nobody had ever loved me that much. Even Paul and Kenny treated me more like a delicate, fragile creature. I wasn't that weak but they never listened to me.

Now that would change. I would prove to them that I was strong. Maybe I wouldn't be the one who made it home but I sure as hell wouldn't be the first one to die in these wretched games.

**((A/N- Yay, I finally updated! Sorry, this took longer than I had meant it to but yeah, it's pretty good length-wise so I'm pretty happy with that. Thank you to all the people who have submitted tributes though we still need quite a few more so keep the submissions coming ;) Yay, it's the chariot rides! Next up, training stuffs, ratings, interviews and some other stuff and the, finally, THE GAMES WILL BEGIN! Yeah, sorry it's taking so long to get there, I'm trying to go a little faster so there's less filler crap in there. But yeah, please review, feedback is always appreciated and I hoped you guys all enjoyed!))**


	6. Chapter 5- Training

**Chapter 5**

Tasha's POV

I blinked awake, yawning and stretching before pulling the covers back and swinging my legs out of the soft, posh bed I had fallen asleep in. I sat there for a few moments, just breathing. Despite the prospect of dying in the games soon, I felt some soft of peace steal over me in the quiet of my room.

It didn't last long as Millie burst in with our mentor, Ginko, and my stylist, a man named Yarre, following swiftly. Kenny followed after them, his face looking hard and unreadable as his own stylist, Vivian, puttered along behind him.

"Come on now, it's late! You've got to eat breakfast and get ready!" Millie encouraged, grabbing my arm and hurrying me towards the bathrooms, "Training starts today! Ginko wants to talk to you both and Vivian and Yarre need to discuss your outfits for the interviews as well. Hurry on now, don't dawdle!"

I stepped into the bathroom, feeling bewildered as I hurried to brush my teeth and make myself look a little more presentable before exiting, feeling slightly more prepared to face this new day.

"Here, wear this today Tasha." Yarre told me, passing me a bundle of neatly folded clothes.

I nodded and took them, stepping back into the bathroom to put them on. There was a comfortable shirt which was easy to move around in. Definitely an exercise shirt. I glanced at the pants and pulled them on. They were smooth and, like the shirt, easy to move around in. The shirt was a light golden-beige color while the pants were a deep, warm brown. Nice colors I supposed as I pulled the socks and shoes onto my feet.

I stood up and glanced in the mirror before starting slightly in surprise.

Despite the fact that I had only been living the Capitol dream-life for barely a few days, the changes had shown themselves extremely fast. I wasn't as pale as I had been, my cheeks were almost rosy. I didn't look so thin or bony, a little more muscled and my shoulders looked like they might have filled out a bit more. I looked... beautiful.

I stepped out of the bathroom, almost in a daze as Yarre led me to the dining room, sitting me down next to Kenny while he sat down on my other side. Vivian sat on the other side of the table with Ginko and Millie.

I began to eat, trying to resist the urge to dig in like someone who hadn't eaten in years. Despite the drastic effects the Capitol food had had on me it still didn't make me any less hungry when I saw food. That's what happens when you come from a district where finding food can be a hard thing. Even in a district where we grew wheat and plants for food.

As Kenny and I ate, Ginko began filling us in on different strategies we should use during training. Even though he was old and skinny as a stick, he had a sharp mind.

"You shouldn't show off all of your skills, try to hold back a little bit. If the other tributes see you as a threat, they'll aim to take you out first." he advised and I made sure to pay close attention.

"What should our strategy be in the games themselves?" Kenny interrupted, cutting straight to the point.

Ginko didn't look surprised by the question as he replied, "Try to avoid the others. Hide somewhere away from them. You two are fast and smart, you should be able to outwit them."

"And if we see someone?" I wondered aloud, swallowing a gulp of orange juice.

"I'd advise to keep hidden unless they get too close." Ginko advised.

"And if they get too close...?" Kenny asked.

"Kill them." Ginko said simply, his face impassive.

I almost choked on my juice, spluttering and coughing for a few moments before stammering out, "K-kill them?"

"Don't tell me you're _that _soft girl." Ginko muttered, rolling his eyes, "It's the Hunger Games, twenty-three of you are going to die and, if you don't do it, the Gamemakers will."

Kenny nodded and I felt sick to my stomach, Ginko's words echoing around my head. '_If you don't do it, the Gamemakers will...'_

Thankfully, Millie changed the subject. "Today is the day you start your training so you'll have to make sure to put your best foot forwards to get sponsors."

"First sensible thing she's told us yet." Kenny muttered under his breath and I smiled slightly, suppressing a giggle.

Yarre raised an eyebrow, a slight grin on his face but he said nothing at the comment.

"Millie's right." Ginko reassured, his skinny old face with his sharp dark eyes boring into us seriously, "You want to be on your best behavior to get sponsors. They could mean the difference between life and death in the arena."

"Understood." I replied, forcing seriousness back into my voice.

"It better be." Ginko muttered, going back to his breakfast.

# # # # #

Kenny's POV

I listened for awhile longer as Ginko droned on before finally tuning him out. All he was doing was repeating what I already knew.

Finally, breakfast was over and we were lead to the Training Centre. It was pretty massive as I gazed around, my face impassive.

"Well? Go." Ginko growled, pushing us forwards.

Most of the other tributes were already there but I could see that a few of the districts hadn't arrived yet. Probably the Careers. Of course, they were positive that they would win even if they didn't spend all of their time training.

I instantly moved towards one of the trap-setting stations while Tasha stood there awkwardly for a few moments before moving off to a plant identification station.

I listened as the instructor at my station explained about different snares and traps, paying close attention to the demonstrations she showed us before trying my own.

I fiddled with some ropes and sticks, forcing my fingers not to tremble as I worked the materials into what I wanted.

After a little while someone knelt down next to me and I looked up to see the District 2 boy from earlier working alongside me.

"What do you want?" I muttered, turning my gaze back to my trap.

The boy looked at me slightly, I could feel his emerald gaze burning into my cheek as he replied in a hushed voice, "I just want to talk."

"You're a Career." I growled, my fingers working the ropes furiously.

To my surprise, he shook his head, a sad look on his face as he whispered, "Maybe I am but I never wanted to be here."

"Then why are you?"

The kid's face was dark as he muttered, "I volunteered."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes, "You guys are never here without wanting to be."

His eyes flared with anger as he hissed, "I didn't want to be here! I volunteered because my brother would have gone in otherwise!"

This took my back, "Really?"  
He nodded, his face rueful, "I'm only fourteen. My brothers twelve. At least I've had training but he hadn't. So I volunteered."

Now I felt curious, "What's your name?"

"Cameron. Cameron Stewart."

"Kenny Finnigan." I introduced under my breath, my fingers getting sore from working on my trap for so long.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Sorry to say I'm not pleased to meet you." I replied, "Since we'll probably end up killing each other pretty soon I'd prefer not to know anyone."

Cameron nodded, his face somber, "Yeah, I get what you mean. It must be hard."

I felt myself bristle, "What do you mean?" Was he accusing me of being weak?

"Well the other tribute for your district is your sister, right?" Cameron explained, looking slightly bewildered, "I mean, one of you has gotta die in the games right?"

I turned my gaze back to my trap, feeling tears of frustration and anger burning behind my eyes, "Yeah. That's right."

**((A/N- GAH! SUCH A LATE UPDATE! D: So sorry this took SO long, I've gotta go kill myself for failing you all so badly -shoots self in brain- Okay, I'm good now. Still, really sorry this took so long and is SO uneventful. I've been trying to update one of my stories a lot lately and the rest kinda got ditched in the meantime :/ Hope you all liked, I know Thia Superstar will XD Btw, I'll probably close the tribute submissions on the next chapter update since I need to start the games soon and stuff and every tribute spot that wasn't filled will probably just be all the unnamed hobos who get murdered in the Bloodbath and all that good stuff. Either way, hope you all liked, leave a review as I love reviews and you'll get... idk... a Kenny plushie? lolz I don't even know XD))**


	7. Chapter 6- Climbing

**Chapter 6**

Tasha's POV

I stood at a new station with two or three other tributes. There was a slender girl maybe a year or two older than me who I recognized as the District 2 female tribute, Shackel I think. The other was the District 11 boy, definitely 16 or 17 years old. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him. The older ones were generally the bigger threats in my mind.

The instructor spent a few minutes explaining what the purpose of this station was, telling us that it was to test our climbing skills over a small obstacle course. I glanced behind him and saw that there was first what looked like a steep rock wall and a glimpse of what seemed to be a set of complicated bars and ropes. The rock wall looked to be the easiest thing though it was very high, at least thirty feet, probably more. That sort of fall would most likely break bones.

"Your time will be recorded if you are interested in attempting to improve your time." the instructor explained, "The floor around all obstacles is padded to prevent serious injury if you fall. That is all, you may begin."

I set off at a sprint, leaping into the air to latch onto the rock wall, digging my fingers into the cracks that I could see as I began scrambling my way up, surprisingly sure-footed and strong. I may have looked small and fragile but I could still climb as well as anyone.

I glanced to the side as I scrambled to the top of the rock wall, clawing my way up and was unsurprised to see the District 2 girl close behind. Of course she would do well, they were a Career district after all.

I felt bad for what I did next but, come on, I wanted to win. So I waited a few moments for the District 2 girl to get up before I planted my foot in her ribs and pushed harshly. Her eyes flashed with shock for a split second as she lost her grip, falling backwards.

But she was as fast as I was and instantly latched onto my ankle. I let out a yell as her weight dragged me down with her, clawing desperately for a handhold and just managing to hook my fingers into a small crevice.

I cried out as my arm snapped tight, carrying my own weight as well as that of the other girl. The rough stone dug into my fingers and I scrambled with my other hand desperately, my jaw clenched tightly against the agony in my shoulder.

_Probably dislocated._ I surmised in an almost detached way, the tendons in my neck sticking out with the effort of keeping my grip. It hurt more than anything I had ever felt but somehow I kept holding on. Shackel held onto my ankle, her grip strong and tight. It hurt but I barely felt it over the pain in my shoulder. I risked a glance down and felt a pang at the anger in the girl's face. Of course she was angry, I could have gotten her killed when I pushed her.

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and a tear slid down my cheek. That was the point of this wasn't it? To turn us into killers and murderers. I hoped they were happy, it had worked.

Kenny's POV

I looked up sharply at the cry of pain and bit back a yell of my own as my eyes found Tasha dangling from the climbing wall, another girl clinging to her ankles. I could see the pain in her face and was instantly on my feet, running at full tilt towards her.

My blood pounded in my ears. Tasha was in danger. I ran towards an the instructor, grabbing him by the collar and screaming in his face, "Do something you bastard!"

The man looked bewildered at the sight of a thirteen-year-old kid yelling in his face and shaking him by the collar and he opened his mouth to say something. I didn't let him finish as I let go, pushing him roughly to the side so he fell to the ground, a dumbfounded look on his face.

I ran towards the climbing wall, launching myself up onto it, driven by pure adrenaline as I scrambled up towards my sister.

"Tasha!" I cried up to her as I pulled myself higher, "Just hold on!" I glanced down for a split second to see a crowd gathering beneath us, pointing and speaking in a jumble of raised voices. A few ran off and I prayed they were getting help.

I was surprised when I looked up again to see the boy from the trap station climbing up alongside me, his face red and sweaty with the effort. I glared at him, wanting to yell at him to get lost but how could I? The girl up there was from his district wasn't she? He had just as much reason as I did to be climbing this wall.

So I surged ahead, putting on a burst of speed. I may have been faster but I was reckless, my vision tunnelled towards my sister.

I grabbed at a handhold and it crumbled in my hand. I was left swinging by one arm, struggling for a foothold.

A hand reached down and I looked up to see it was Cameron's. I glared at him and opened my mouth to snap at him but he cut me off. His voice was surprisingly forceful as he snarled, "Take it!"

I said nothing as I swung my arm up to his, grasping at his wrist as he pulled me up until I could grab another handhold. He began climbing again, ahead of me now. I swore under my breath as I pulled myself up higher, cringing from the pain of my scraped knees and palms. My clothes were torn with the knees stained with blood as I struggled higher, gasping for breath.

I looked up again, hugging close to the wall for support and let out a gasp to see Cameron helping the District 2 girl back onto the cliff. Her face was streaked with dirt and sweat and there was a dusty boot-mark on her shirt as she clung to the rocks.

Tasha was still hanging though I could see the mild amount of relief on her face now that the weight of the other girl had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked as if she had gotten a handhold for her other hand and the pained look on her face had lightened slightly though I could tell she was favouring her left shoulder.

I climbed higher. I was almost there when her slender fingers slipped. She fell backwards with a scream of fear, arms pinwheeling. I screamed with her, reaching out an arm. But it wasn't needed as another hand grabbed hers, pulling her to safety on the top of the cliff.

It was Cameron.

Anger bubbled up in my chest and I knew at that moment that I hated him.

I hated that he had gotten to Tasha first, that he had been the one to catch her when she fell instead of me. I hated that he had caught me when I was in danger. I hated the way he now held Tasha close to him while she cried and sobbed, tears of fear and pain streaming down her pale face.

I hated that he had been the one who I had promised I would be.

So I rested my cheek against the cool rock and cried myself, silent tears streaming down my sweat-streaked face. I had failed Tasha. I hadn't been there to save her when she needed saving.

And if I couldn't protect her here, in the training room, how could I ever hope to protect her in the real games?

**((A/N- So sorry this is so late, I've been pretty busy with tons of random crap all going on at the same time and I haven't had too much time to write. But either way, here you go! I'm not too ashamed about the length since it's pretty good there and I got you some excitement too so be happy ;) I know not much really 'happened' but it was kinda character development type stuff you know? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated ;) Ta-ta for now!))**


	8. Chapter 7- Fake

**Chapter 7**

Tasha's POV

I wrung my hands nervously, wincing slightly at the pain from my mangled, scraped fingertips. They had been treated and bandaged but they still stung. So did my shoulder. Apparently it hadn't been dislocated, just wrenched really badly.

Kenny stood next to me, his face stony and his jaw clenched tight. The evaluation marks from the Gamemakers were flashing past on the screen, the District 8 scores drawing ever closer. Ginko had drilled us for hours on what we were supposed to do and how we were supposed to act while in front of the Gamemakers. Of course, he told me that I was supposed to act weak, cause others to underestimate me while Kenny was supposed to go all out for the highest score he could get. I had been angry at first. It wasn't fair that I was supposed to be weak and lame while my twin brother got all the glory. But eventually I hadn't had much other choice. I was injured after all, there wasn't that much I'd be able to do either way.

The District 8 scores flashed across the screen and I bit my lip. A six and an eight. Fairly impressive but that wasn't what had me nervous. An image of Kenny's face flashed across the screen, accompanied by Caesar Flickerman enthusiastically announcing...

A nine!

The cheering and clapping was quickly silenced as my face appeared on the screen. Caesar Flickerman, forever the dramatic, began in a low voice, "Now, despite Mr Finnigan being the twin sister of this young woman, there were bound to be differences. Performance issues, perhaps but Ms. Finnigan has scored a three."

I breathed out a heavy sigh, feeling my chest tighten in defeat. Despite Ginko having told me to get a low score the remark still stung. I wasn't _really_ weak. Was I? I slowly got up, mumbling something about being tired before walking away in silence. I didn't feel like celebrating with the others for Kenny's high score. I was happy for him, really, I was but I just wanted to be alone.

I slipped out the door but hesitated on the way to my room. I wasn't _really_ tired. I found my feet shuffling in a different direction, towards the training area. The lights had been dimmed but I didn't care as I picked my way towards the rock wall, staring up at the height that possibly would've killed me just a few days ago. I felt strangely calm as I stood there, lost in my own thoughts until movement next to me startled me back to the present.

"Hey, you're Tasha Finnigan right?" a voice spoke softly as I whipped around, breath hitching in surprise as my eyes picked out a large shape moving towards me through the darkness.

Slowly, I nodded, feeling more than a little self-conscious as the figure moved closer, revealing familiar green eyes and dark spiky hair. "Um, hi?" he offered, a weak smile playing across his lips. "I think we've met right, I was the one who, you know, saved your life?"

I flushed scarlet, feeling a wave of shame wash over me as I looked away, fingers clenched into fists. "My brother would have saved me." I mumbled, not really meaning it.

"That wasn't how it looked to me," the boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Face facts, I saved your life."

I glared at him, my voice sharp as I snapped, "What do you want?"

He held up his hands defensively, hesitating a moment before he blurted out fiercely, "Face it, you owe me! You and your pretty brother, alright? I saved both of your hides up on that cliff! You wanna know what I want? I want to live!"

"Yeah, you and me both." I shot back, "Guess we're both in the same boat then, aren't we?"

"That's my point! We're in the same situation! We want to live but, alone, we aren't strong enough!"

"I'm not alone! I've got my brother!" I snarled, crossing my arms haughtily. "We'll be fine on our own!"

"Like it or not, that's sadly not the situation," he growled, "You barely made it through one day of training without getting both of yourselves killed, along with Shackel!"

_So that's what her name was. _I thought dully, glaring at Cameron angrily.

"So what do you want other than to insult me and my brother?" I spat, feeling extremely irritated. "Can't you just mind your own business?!"

The older tribute had had enough as he snapped, his voice sharp as a blade, "All I'm trying to do is ask you to be allies with me for goodness sakes! I wanna live as much as you do and I don't want to kill anyone! I'm not strong enough alone and neither are you! So stop being a thick-headed idiot and listen to me!"

I gaped at the tribute for ever moments, my face a mask of shock. My mind seemed to have ground to a complete halt as I groped for a reply. Suddenly I found myself turning and running away as fast as my legs would carry me. I could hear him coming after me, calling my name but I didn't stop until I had reached my room and slammed the door shut.

Despite my qualms, time continued to pass. Training day after training day blurred together as I worked alongside my twin brother. I still hadn't told him about Cameron's offer. All too soon, it was time for the interviews. In front of the entire Capitol.

I was horrifyingly nervous, my stomach doing flips and summersaults as I wrung my hands anxiously.

I had to admit, Vivian had done a good job on Kenny's outfit for our interviews. It was a simple but elegant navy blue suit with white undershirt. It didn't make him look small- or big for that matter- but it gave him an air of authority but with a darker, hidden side to him. He looked handsome and I caught a glimpse of a few of the other female tributes eyeing him with mild interest. I had noticed especially the District 2 girl, Shackel Ryter I had confirmed her name was, watching my twin brother quite closely.

Also, at the same time, I could feel the gazes of some of the male tributes landing on me and I continually dropped my eyes to my hands, embarrassed. Yarre had done a fabulous job in making me look beautiful but in an innocent, clean way. My dress was pure white with sky-blue highlights, my golden-blond hair falling in gentle waves over my shoulders.

Applause reached the tributes who were left in the side-stage room. There weren't that many of us left. Kenny and I would have to go up soon, a thought that made my stomach do another excited flip. Kenny sat next to me in stony silence, his gray-blue gaze fixed straight ahead.

More applause drifted in and a Capitol man tapped me on the shoulder, "Excuse me, Miss Finnigan, it is your turn for your interview."

I nodded, getting to my feet numbly and making my way out onto the stage. The applause was deafening, the lights nearly blinding me and for a moment I felt like a deer in the headlights as I walked almost automatically across the stage, a forced smile plastered over my face. Caesar Flickerman grinned at me, kissing my hand gallantly as we sat down.

The cheers died down and Flickerman smiled at me jovially, "Good evening Miss Finnigan and must I say you look marvellous tonight."

I blushed slightly, ducking my head shyly, "Thank you sir," I murmured, looking bashfully at the crowd. "My stylist is very talented."

"Of course, of course. I'm sure there are many questions that are on the tongues of the audience tonight for you, Miss Finnigan. Do you know why that is?"

I nodded slowly, "Because of the coincidence that my brother and I were both Reaped for this Hunger Games, correct?"

The air split with whoops and hollers as the audience broke into a near frenzy. I flashed them a timid-looking smile and the sound rose to near deafening. How could Kenny think they didn't care about us? They loved me, right? Listen to the level of joy they felt at just hearing me speak? Surely they loved me!

Flickerman smiled at me jovially, "Of course, of course! I'm sure the question that's burning in the minds of so many of us would be, 'how did you feel when your name was called directly after your twin brother's?'"

I drew in a slow breath, searching for the right words as I spoke carefully, "I think I just felt shock. Shock and immense fear. I was scared for my life and... I wanted nothing more than to just run away and hide for the rest of my life."

Caesar patted my hand, a look of sympathy on his face, "Of course, of course," he repeated, "Such things are to be expected from one so delicate."

I stiffened slightly at the words but forced myself to keep up a charade of timidness and fear. That was what Ginko had said- make yourself look small and they'll think you're small. They'll underestimate you and that'll give you a better chance of survival. But to tell the truth I felt smaller than I had ever felt before. I wasn't strong at all. There was nothing to underestimate with me.

Caesar looked at me, an almost conspiratorial look in his bright eyes as he spoke in a low voice, just loud enough for the audience to hear, "There was a rumour going around about your being injured in some sort of training accident? Can you shed any light on such a subject? Are you well now?"

I nodded, forcing a light-hearted tone as I giggled, "I'm alright Mr Flickerman, thank you for your touching concern. No one was hurt though I can't say the same for my fingertips." I held out my still-bandaged hands and Flickerman took them in his, tutting softly.

"Ah, that is a relief that you weren't harmed Ms Finnigan." he breathed, smiling reassuringly, "I've been told that measures were taken to improve safety at the training centre so nothing else of this sort happens again."

I smiled sweetly, "I'm relieved to hear that Mr Flickerman."

Caesar made a big show of checking the brightly-coloured watch on his wrist, sighing regrettably as he announced ruefully, "I'm sorry to say time has flown by but I believe we have time for one last question for Ms Finnigan." he turned to me again, "I must ask, how are you enjoying your stay in the Capitol?"

I paused, thinking over my answer before replying with another sickly sweet smile, "I think it's amazing. I feel as though I'm in some sort of dream-life."

"Then let us all pray you don't have a rude awakening from something you enjoy so much." Caesar added sincerely, or so it seemed, to a loud murmuring in the audience, which turned into more ecstatic cheering as I gave a small wave and a bow before turning and walking off the stage.

"Yeah, let's hope there's no rude awakening," Kenny muttered under his breath as he passed me, just loud enough for me to hear. I shuddered, a chill running up and down my arms as I sat back down.

Kenny's POV

I walked out onto the stage, my back ramrod straight and my gaze set fixedly ahead. Every footstep had a purpose, every movement appeared calculated and planned. The cheers were nearly deafening but I didn't care as I shook hands with Caesar Flickerman and sat down, crossing my legs neatly.

"Well Mr Finnigan, we just finished a lovely interview with your twin sister, a fine, charming young lady to say the least."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement of the compliment to my sister. "She's a good girl." I mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"It's obvious you care for her very much. Please, tell me Mr Finnigan, for I'm sure we've all been wondering, how did you feel when your sister's name was chosen?"

I had known they would ask this question, even before they had asked Tasha and my reply was the one I had rehearsed in my mind so many times already, "I felt I needed to protect her. She doesn't belong in a place like this."

"And what do you mean when you say 'doesn't belong here?' Where would you say she belongs?"

"Where she's free. We all belong where we're free." I answered evenly, my words careful and measured.

"Does that imply that you don't feel 'free' here?" Flickerman asked curiously, though a strange, guarded look flickered deep in his eyes.

My words were slow, deliberate and pointed as I spoke, "No matter how much you try to disguise it as hospitality, it doesn't change the fact that we're here to die. If we were free, we wouldn't be forced to kill each other."

"But surely you understand the reason the Hunger Games were created? It was because the Districts attempted rebellion. The Games were your punishment, a fair one at that." Caesar laughed, but it seemed stiff and tight, as if he was struggling to keep the distressed murmuring in the audience as quiet as possible.

"Is it truly fair to take children and make them kill each other? Turn them into murderers?" I asked in a soft voice, "Would you do such things to your own children?"

"That is an entirely different situation Mr Finnigan. You'll remember it was the districts who started the war in the first place, initiating their own punishment. The Capitol children are innocents, who have done nothing wrong."

"Have I done anything wrong? Me in person?" I demanded, my voice fierce and strong, "Has Tasha? Are any of the kids here really responsible for any of the bloodshed that happened 57 years ago?"

"Not you personally, but you stand as a symbol to the others. All of you are. We give you a chance at unimaginable glory, you should all be thankful for our generosity!" Caesar protested.

"And the other twenty-three of us come up short, don't we? You offer the fame to only one of us. And some of us don't care about fame. We care more about surviving." I murmured quietly, running tired hands through my blond-brown hair. "We just want to go home and be free where we belong Caesar, is that so much to ask?" My voice broke and I hung my head, "Can't you just let my sister go home?"

Caesar sighed and patted my shoulder comfortingly, but I could feel the coldness of the touch. He wasn't doing it for me, he was doing it for the audience. The audience, who were too stupid to understand that what they found an exciting sport was something that haunted the nightmares of children in the Districts. None of them ever understood what we went through during the Games. Watching our friends or family be brutally murdered, not allowed to turn it off or look away was something that stuck with you and never went away.

I stood, taking a deep breath as I once more gave Caesar Flickerman a firm handshake, "I... apologize for my harsh words Mr Flickerman," I forced the words out, each one burning in my stomach like fire at the lies, "I'm not sure what came over me. I am truly grateful for you _hospitality._" the word made me feel sick and I looked away to hide how my hands were shaking with anger.

"It's understandable Mr Finnigan," Caesar dipped his head, flashing another signature smile, "Every tribue who comes here goes through a period of confusion and anger, not towards us but actually towards themselves, their own fear at possible weakness. It could happen to the best of us."

I nodded stiffly, "Thank you sir."

"And that is Kenneth Finnigan!" Caesar cried, instantly whipping the audience into an uproar as I made my way off the stage.

**((A/N- Well that took a billion years longer than it should have :P Sorry dudes, I've been busy and sidetracked and working on other stuff but mostly plain lazy and suffering from a bad case of writers block for this story. Sort of trying to zoom ahead to the games so in this we have training scores -was too lazy to actually write the sessions, which was the part I was having trouble writing, and just decided to skip over it- May have messed up the timelining or whatever but I don't care because I'm a lazy butt XD Also, there are still a couple spots left for your personal tributes to be submitted! I still have a spot open for the-**

**District 3 Male**

**District 5 Female**

**District 7 Female**

**District 8 Female**

**For information I need if you want to submit a tribute, please look under the section titled 'Tribute List' and please, actually give me the information I need about your tributes so I can write them to the best of my ability. Also, sadly, I can't have any of the tributes saying they want to ally with Kenny and Tasha because already like half the Hunger Games wants to be on their team. Also, please send your tribute to me by PM so I can readily reply if I need more information or have any questions I might have to ask. Don't just give me a first name with an age and minor description, that is not enough for me to write your characters.**

**Thank you for all of your patience with me and my writing stuffs, it's very appreciated, I hope you all like this update and I'll try to get another part to you when I can though, considering how long it took me to get this part up, I'm hesitant to make too many promises :/**

**Those who review will get um... the knowledge I smiled when I saw I got another review? :3 Make me smile! It makes me happy!**

**Byez everybody and I will see you in the next update!))**


End file.
